


结局

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳万圣夜快乐，请签收你的短刀对是刀子，不过我没很认真要发刀所以应该还好，主要只是我在舒压（doge
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	结局

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 万圣夜快乐，请签收你的短刀
> 
> 对是刀子，不过我没很认真要发刀所以应该还好，主要只是我在舒压（doge

所以，这就是结局。

当莱姆斯结束远在北爱尔兰的任务，回到他跟西里斯的公寓，看到的就是这副模样。

傲罗忙着追捕残存的食死徒势力，还没来搜查这个地方，但是当莱姆斯踏进家门的那一瞬间他就知道出了什么问题。一个多月快两个月，他这次出任务的时间太久，西里斯闹脾气的周期已经过了现在是他担心莱姆斯真的出事到掉渣的时期，但是西里斯没有在他一打开家门的瞬间朝他扑来。相反地，整个家死气沉沉，好像它也知道两个主人都很久不在这了。

邓不利多的信出现在餐桌上，莱姆斯不知道自己到底有没有把字看进去就移形换影到了凤凰社总部。

是穆迪在那里等着他。

“西里斯呢？”

穆迪用莱姆斯不喜欢的那种眼神看着他，好像他是个闹脾气的小孩，而莱姆斯从来跟这个形容词沾不上边，“阿兹卡班。”

莱姆斯眼睛差点没瞪出眼眶，“阿兹卡班？？？！”

穆迪还是那个眼神，现在更多了点同情，莱姆斯最讨厌的就是别人的同情，“因为他就是那个叛徒。那个该死的纯血王八蛋，把我们全部都给耍的团团转！”

莱姆斯楞在原地，忘了捍卫西里斯，他本来想一个转身却被穆迪定在原地。

“莱姆斯，我知道这对你来说很困难，但是布莱克可是把詹姆跟莉莉出卖给伏地魔，詹姆跟莉莉都死了，彼得连完尸都找不到，然后还炸了十几条麻瓜的街道，死了无数的人。”穆迪的手落在他的肩上拍了拍，“我知道你跟他很⋯⋯‘亲近’，但是，看开点吧孩子，你信错了人。”

莱姆斯若不是被定在原地，他大概已经跑出大门要去把西里斯找回来。但是他又能去哪里找他？阿兹卡班吗？他要去哪里找谁给他个交代？

他不相信西里斯会是那个叛徒。他不相信西里斯会出卖詹姆，出卖他自己的兄弟。

他不总说你是他的挚爱吗？但他不暗自怀疑你是那个叛徒吗？他大脑里的声音对他说。

不，那不一样。他对脑袋里面的声音反驳。詹姆不一样，西里斯永远不可能伤害詹姆。莱姆斯其实总是在心里默默的吃醋詹姆在西里斯心中的地位，虽然他很清楚这跟那是不一样的感情，但是他还是吃醋。因为他知道如果硬逼西里斯在他跟詹姆之间选一个的话，西里斯大概会选詹姆，因为詹姆对他来说是家人。

但是这不就是结局？波特一家被出卖了，而西里斯是那个保密人，还能有什么样的可能？除了西里斯就是那个一直在凤凰社里面鬼鬼祟祟的叛徒以外还能有什么解释？

莱姆斯一路这么走以来，原本自己孤单一人，然后遇到了掠夺者们，甚至有Padfoot、Prongs跟Wormtail，然后跟西里斯在一起，然后詹姆跟莉莉有了哈利，然后现在他又回到自己一个人，孤单一个人。

这就是结局。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天写文写的很崩溃。体验不是很好，下次大概不会在没有积稿的状态下参加节日联文了（或是至少要有脑好大纲的文才参加吧。感觉我就是没有灵感硬要写，而文字很明显反映出来了。写是写完了但我自己看了很不满意（虽然帮我校稿的兄弟说还好但是我自己就是看了不满意


End file.
